GTZ: Grand Theft Zombie
by Johnoxx
Summary: Liberty City is in chaos. Zombies roam the streets and a few survivors are struggling to find resources. Niko Bellic must work with friends and old friends to restore Liberty City back to it's former glory but will he be able to survive long enough and eliminate the zombies?


**GTZ**

**Grand Theft Zombies**

A crossover based on GTA but with zombies. Other game characters will be joining.

Rating: M

Contains excessive drug use, alcohol, sex and mature themes, excessive swearing.

Main characters:

Niko Bellic

Niko Bellic is Serbian. He fought in the Yugoslav war and has been trained well in hand to hand combat and weapon use. He has spent a lot of time trying to help his cousin Roman who is now a zombie. Niko has been betrayed many times and does not trust many people. He is not afraid to use violence to get something done which can prove useful against the zombies.

Weapons: Knife, Pump shotgun

Vehicle: Banshee

Companion(s): Little Jacob, Dzon

Little Jacob

Little Jacob was an arms and drug dealer before the zombie apocalypse. He has been involved in a lot of shootouts with other dealers but hasn't ever suffered serious harm. He often smokes to keep cool and he travels around with Niko.

Weapons: SMG

Vehicle: None (Uses Niko's Banshee)

Companion(s): Niko, Dzon

Dzon Radic

Dzon is an OC. He is from Serbia and an old friend of Niko's. Dzon is also ex-military and originally planned to travel to Liberty City with Niko. Unfortunately he was shot in a gang war and had to go to hospital. His gang were all killed in the gang war and a lot of money was taken from him. Dzon is usually more violent than Niko and had more training in weaponry and hand to hand combat.

Weapons: Baseball bat, Pistol

Vehicle: PCJ-600

Companion(s): Niko, Little Jacob

Ray Boccino

Ray is a wealthy, Italian man. He is not liked by most people but has many connections since he is a major player in the Pegorino family who are an Italian crime family. He is the only living one in his family now that there are zombies. He can use weapons well but isn't use to doing things himself.

Weapons: Carbine Rifle

Vehicle: None (Uses Michelle's silver Merit)

Companion(s): Michelle

Michelle/ Karen

Michelle works undercover for the government and betrayed Niko when he moved into Liberty City. She had feelings for him but didn't have a choice when it was between him and her job. Michelle tends to use a pistol in combat rather than bigger guns but luckily she has a great aim with a pistol. She isn't happy about travelling with Ray but it was safer to travel with him than travel alone.

Weapons: Combat Pistol

Vehicle: Silver Merit

Companion(s): Ray

**Intro**

The long, winding street was clear. There was no sign of any zombies anywhere. All they could see was 4 abandoned cars, one abandoned bike and an old hotdog stand. Niko Bellic slowly began to step round the corner without making a sound. He glanced round again; Still no movement. Jacob and Dzon followed Niko around the corner.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Niko asked the other two. "Keep an eye out behind us"

"You got it mon" replied Jacob.

Dzon sighed and rolled his eyes. He wanted some action. Fighting was what he was good at. Niko turned his head suddenly. A chewing sound was coming from behind a dark red Schafter. A humanoid figure rose and two eyes fixed on the trio. The zombie limped towards them whilst finishing off a finger that remained hanging from the foul creature's mouth.

"I got this Niko" said Dzon "Finally some action"

Dzon took a step closer to the zombie, gripped his baseball bat tightly and prepared to swing. The starving zombie stretched its arms out in Dzon's direction. A second before the zombie could make contact Dzon aggressively swung the bat hard into the side of the zombie's head. The gruesome zombie collapsed instantly and Dzon hit it one more time to make sure it was dead.

"Mon, there's more coming, anyone else for a quick one?" said Jacob lighting a spliff.

-In another part of Liberty City-

"You know you like me really baby" Ray said to Michelle.

"I think you're enjoying this more than I am so shut up before I shoot your brains out" replied Michelle quickly.

"Calm down. It's hard to resist a rich, handsome guy like me Michelle. You just can't admit it yet" said Ray.

"Do you want zombies to come and eat us?" asked Michelle "Didn't think so"

Michelle and Ray were working together for safety. Michelle couldn't stand Ray but being with him increased her chance of survival. They were both worn out and looking for a place to rest however it was hard with the majority of Liberty City populated by the undead. Michelle and Ray approached an empty bar. Niko had taken Michelle on a couple of dates here before she had to betray him. It was hard for Michelle to see this bar again but she entered with Ray and 4 zombies immediately turned their way.

~If you have any character or plot suggestions please then please leave a comment and I'll read all of them~


End file.
